The present invention relates to a method of producing twisted aluminum articles that are usable as the parts of an automobile chassis or as the parts of a machine.
The word `aluminum` used herein is meant to include aluminum and its alloys.
Aluminum is light in weight and resistant to corrosion that many parts of a variety of machines such as automobile vehicles are made of aluminum. In some cases, twisted aluminum articles are needed to meet certain technical requirements.
A raw material for manufacturing such twisted articles is generally a heat-treated (or heat-treatable) aluminum. The raw material has been subjected at first to the so-called `solid solution treatment` for example of the T4 type, before twisted and subsequently aged.
The sequence of the solid solution treatment, the and the aging carried out in this order has significantly been impairing impact strength and elongation of the twisted portions in final products.